


No one is coming for him

by ColdeLinke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, might be a little shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdeLinke/pseuds/ColdeLinke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders what took him. Perhaps it is another witch, one who seeks revenge for the death of her - his - friend. It may be another werewolf - maybe even Peter. He tries to remember the book he read so many nights ago, the one about the creatures that are known to be real. He can't recall anything. Panic seizes him suddenly, and his chest is tight and he feels like he can't breathe. Not the moment to panic Stilinski, he thinks, and breathes in, out, in, out, in, out. He takes small breaths and brings his chin against his knees. He closes his eyes, and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one is coming for him

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't good enough, and again sorry for my english!

    In the cold hours of the night, the shouts are swallowed by the wind and the anger and deception are shown beneath the mask.

  
Stiles doesn't even try to hide his sorrow, he knows they would be able to feel it anyway. He doesn't pretend to be fine either. But then, none of them expect him to be fine after what has just happened. Isaac is quiet behind Derek, he only closes his eyes when it all reminds him of his father. Erica and Boyd look sightly betrayed, but they don't say anything either. The only one talking - or should he say yelling - is Derek, but the worst part is that Scott doesn't do anything to stop him. In fact, he seems just as furious as the alpha.

  
It's true that he probably shouldn't have put them all in danger by being followed by the witch to the Hale house, but it's not like he had known she was one, and even less that he was being pursued. He thinks about his plan of fixing Derek, and maybe, maybe fall in love with him, and how it's never going to happen.

  
Allison has a scratch on her cheek and the others' injury are already healed. Stiles' ribs hurt a bit, but he doesn't say anything, because the ache in his heart is much more painful. He knows that it is only the fear speaking, that they have to find someone to blame for the fight and the death of the witch. He knows that. But it doesn't hurt any less.

  
So he leaves, after quietly saying that they are right. None of them catches him and apologizes when the tears start falling down his cheeks. He knows they can hear him. He doesn't look back, and it almost feels like a goodbye.

 

\--

  
  
    He wakes up with a headache, his back is sore and his ribs aching, so it takes him a while to comprehend that he isn't in his bedroom. He finds the floor beneath him cold and hard, he sees a door but no window, he hears a noise that sounds like someone is trying to break the wall from the other side and there is an almost blinding light on. He brings a hand to his head and senses a cold liquid, _blood_ he realises when he inspects his head. He winces. Tries to stand up, but quickly sits again. This time, he rests his back against the wall, and thinks.

  
He wonders what took him. Perhaps it is another witch, one who seeks revenge for the death of her - his - friend. It may be another werewolf - maybe even Peter. He tries to remember the book he read so many nights ago, the one about the creatures that are known to be real. He can't recall anything. Panic seizes him suddenly, and his chest is tight and he feels like he can't breathe. _Not the moment to panic Stilinski_ , he thinks, and breathes in, out, in, out, in, out. He takes small breaths and brings his chin against his knees. He closes his eyes, and waits.

  
_They will come. Don't worry, they'll be here soon._

  
But then he remembers the fight and the fact that they won't notice his absence before it's too late. He thinks about his father and how he will not be home before at least another twelve hours, and that when he is, he'll think Stiles is at Scott's. The panic resurfaces and his eyes are getting teary, and he wants the noise to disappear, and he wants to be home. He doesn't realise he is screaming until his throat is afire.

 

\--

  
  
    He doesn't know how long it has been since he awoke, only that nothing has changed. The tears dried on his cheeks but the ache is still there, more painful than ever. The noise is just as loud as before, if not more. His stomach rumbles, and he tries to remember when he last ate. His hands are curled into fists, the nails in the palm, hurting. The door slams open and it startles him. He can see a figure, but no face. A second later, there is food and water on the floor.

  
" _No point in shouting boy, there's no one to hear you_ ," the man says, and Stiles believes him.

  
The door shut and Stiles hears the sound of footsteps. He moves slowly towards the food, in order to keep himself from hurting, even if he doesn't really manage it. He eats half of the moldy bread, takes a sip from the glass of water. It tastes bad and makes him want to throw up. He restrains himself, because he doesn't want to add a horrible smell to the place.

  
He tries to recollect his memories to see if the man's voice reminds him of someone, but nothing comes up. He sighs, and lies on the floor, knees against his chest, shuddering. He is cold and tired, so tired.

  
_It won't be long. They'll come to rescue me._

 

\--

  
  
    The man never speaks, never answers his questions. Stiles only heard his voice once. Sometimes, he comes and hits Stiles until he is on the verge of passing out. The first time it happens, he struggles and put on a fight, he shouts and cries. The second time, he still struggles but it's much weaker. The third time, he stops moving and keeps crying, he's even too tired to scream. The fourth time, he pretends to be somewhere else and doesn't even cry because he almost doesn't feel the blows. After the fifth time, he stops counting.

 

\--

 

  
    He opens his eyes at the sound of the door being shut. He doesn't remember falling asleep. But then he notices that he has more bruises than before, and recalls the moment when he was being hit. It takes him a while to understand that there is someone next to him. He doesn't know him. He creeps towards the boy, who seems sightly younger than him, and his heart is jumping in his throat. He checks his pulse, and lets out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding when he senses that he is still alive. He tries to wake him up, but the boy doesn't move. He rushes to take the glass of water that is next to the door, and quickly pulls it against the boy's lips, making him drink. He doesn't empty the glass, instead keeps the rest for later. He curls against the boy's body, reaching for warmth. The noise is still here and the light is still on, his throat is dry and his stomach tight, but he feels better for the first time since he is here. He can't find sleep. He stares at the door in front of him for a long time and he doesn't blink when it opens and he barely sees the man before falling into darkness.

When he wakes up, he is alone again.

 

\--

  
  
    He's exhausted, but can't find sleep, the light is too bright and the noise too loud. He wants to keep faith, to keep fighting, so he thinks about those little things that usually makes him happy. He thinks about his father's smile and his hugs, the fact that he's now the only person he has. He thinks about Scott's clumsiness and their bro-nights. He thinks about the pack, Erica's funny - and scary - retorts, Isaac's calm and loyalty, Boyd's silences. He thinks about Derek and of how he's able to notice the beginning of a smile on his lips sometimes. He even thinks about Allison and Lydia, Jackson and Mrs McCall. It appeases him, and it makes him stop thinking about where he is and that he's probably not going to make it out of here alive.

  
He finds it hard to think about his mother.

 

\--

  
  
    Sometimes, the man is nice enough to turn the light off and stop the noise. It doesn't usually last long, but at least it makes him sleep. Except he's always more tired when he wakes up than he was before.

  
There's no toilet or bucket in the room, so he goes in the farthest corner to relieve himself. It's unpleasant, and the smell of the room worsen as time flies away. His clothes stinks, and he feels dirty, but he has no way to clean himself, so he tries not to think about it.

  
Once, he notices the door opening and waits for either food or blows, but instead he gets medical stuff to tend to his wounds. He'd rather have the man finishing him up because he smells and he's sore and so, so tired, but he's still hoping for a rescue so he tries to do the best he can with how little he has.

  
 _He gives me things to clean up my wounds, only to hurt me more with words_ , he thinks, a little while after, when the man comes to hit him and mocks him because he's still hoping to be saved, and he hadn't even realised he had been talking out loud until now.

 

\--

  
  
    He doesn't know how long he has been here, doesn't know how many days and how many nights have passed. It takes him a while, but he notices that his stomach doesn't make a sound anymore. That the only voice he hears is his own, weak and low. But mostly, he notices that he is still here. That no one came looking for him. And that he is losing hope.

  
He is crying. It's not his bruises or that he's suffering that make him cry. It's not the want to be home. It's that he's starting to forgetting things he never thought he would forget. He forgets what it's like to be warm and to be in a bed, he forgets how it feels to not be hungry or thirsty. Then it gets worse, he forgets things like the way Scott's eyes light up when he sees Allison, or what Lydia was wearing the last time he saw her. He forgets his father's favourite whiskey and the name of his teachers, he forgets his mom's eyes color, but worst of all, he forgets the features of Derek's frowny face.

 

\--

  
  
    He thinks about all the things he hasn't done, everything he's going to miss. He thinks about college and having a job, about marrying and starting a family. He thinks about falling in love with someone who loves him back, and he thinks about Derek and his plan. He thinks about everything that is never going to happen now.

 

\--

  
  
    Death doesn't seem such a bad fate in the end. He wonders what it's like, after. If there's an afterlife, or a heaven. If he's going to be a ghost, or simply disappear. He wonders what it's like to not think. He is not so afraid anymore. He might even welcome it with open arms. Death is better than survival. Death is better than agony.

  
His breathing is heavy and his throat so dry he can't swallow. His head hurts and he can't feel his body, and he thinks it's time to let go.

 

\--

  
  
    He wakes up to the sound of voices but doesn't understand what they say, doesn't recognize any of them. He notices instantly that he is in a bed and that it smells like the hospital, but it smells so much nicer than the smell of pee and dry blood and vomit that he takes a big breath and savours it. Someone asks him questions but he's already drifting off to sleep.

  
It feels good to hear the silence.

 

\--

  
  
    He wakes up several times but he's so feverish he doesn't recall anything except blurry figures, vomiting and shivering. It's not pleasant, but it's the best he feels in weeks. Sometimes he thinks he hears someone turning pages of a book and a low growl, but then he forgets about it.

  
The first time he opens his eyes, the light is so bright he screams, scared to be back where he was, or that the time at the hospital was only a dream. Someone catches his shoulder and tells him to " _c_ _alm down Stiles, it's fine, it's me, it's dad_ ". When he is calmed, he sees his father's red eyes and the bags under them, and he feels so relieved to be with him that he rushes into his arms. He doesn't speak, though, even if his throat is no longer dry. Speaking reminds him of shouting, and shouting reminds him of the man.

He doesn't even ask how long it has been, or if the man is still alive.

 

\--

  
  
    No one comes to visit him for a few days except for his dad, order of the doctor. But when he feels better and rested, the doctor allows people to visit and Scott and the three other betas are by his side right away. The first thing they do is apologize but Stiles waves the apologie away. They seem uncomfortable, but Stiles doesn't want to fill in the blank. Scott is the first one to touch him, Stiles shivers but doesn't push the hand away. When they see it, Erica crawls in bed next to him and Isaac half-lies on his legs, Boyd has a hand on his shoulder and Scott is smiling at him and playing with his fingers. He doesn't say anything, but Stiles feels so much better there is the shadow of a smile on his face.

 

\--

  
  
    It happens in the night, he is supposed to be sleeping but it feels so strange to be in the dark that he wakes up. There's a hand in his and he hears a voice and doesn't know whose it belongs to at first, but then he does and he wants to smile and talk, but he thinks that if he does, the man will probably flee. So he listens. Soon, he wishes he hadn't.

  
" _The bastard filmed it all. There was a camera in the room and I didn't - I wanted to know what he had done to you but - but I never imagined - I never dared imagine that it would be so - so bad. From the start, you were in so much pain and - and the way you were screaming and then - then you were talking to yourself and - your voice, I missed it so much but hearing you having faith in all of us - you, saying that we will come - the fact that you were so sure... And then you gave up. And I want to - I want so much - to be mad at - but I understand._ "

  
He shivers, and thinks he's going to cry, but he focuses on Derek's breath, and the fact that he's here, and _oh god he missed me_ and _fuck why did the man filmed ? How could I not notice?_ and _I must look so pathetic_ before remembering that he is, he is pathetic.

  
He falls asleep before he has the time to squeeze back Derek's hands.

 

\--

  
  
    " _Derek_ ," he says for the first time since he's here, when he wakes up on the morning and finds the man asleep in the chair. It's a whisper, but the werewolf hears it anyway and lifts up his face to locks his eyes in Stiles'. A small smile creeps over his face and Derek smiles back. It makes his heart beats faster, but luckily Derek doesn't comment.

  
" _I'm glad you're here. I'm sor-_ " he doesn't have time to finish his sentence before Stiles cuts him off.

  
" _Thank you_ ," and he gets Derek's frowny face in return. It warms his heart, because he doesn't have to try to remember now.

  
" _What for?_ "

  
" _Rescuing me, being here_."

  
Derek doesn't answer, but it's fine, because he's an open book and Stiles can read him.

 

\--

  
  
    He leaves the hospital after three weeks, goes back to his house and feels weird. He glances around, and notices what has changed and what hasn't. The pack is here, including Lydia, Allison and Peter. He wants to ask his father but Scott tells him that " _w_ _e told him, we had to_ ," and his father squeezes his shoulder with a small smile before asking who wants what for dinner.

  
He learns that the man was a simple human who had lost his mind and wanted to " _take revenge on the sheriff for what he did to my son_ ". He learns that he is dead because he fought when they came to rescue Stiles. He learns the boy's name, and goes to his family's to tell them how brave he was, even if it's a lie because he doesn't know, the boy was never conscious when he was with him. He learns that he had been missing for months before they found him, that even if the man was human, they couldn't track his scent down because of the rain and the wind.

  
It's impossible to forget, but everyone around him helps him to get better.

 

\--

  
  
    He speaks with Scott about things that don't matter, he speaks with Isaac and Boyd about lacrosse, he speaks with Lydia about lessons, he speaks with Allison about defending himself, he speaks with Erica about comic books. But mostly he tells Derek what he was thinking in the room, he tells him he loves him and he knows, he knows Derek is never going to love him, but he thought it was best he knew because he doesn't want to have any regret.

  
Derek surprises him by holding him close and kissing him.

 

\--

  
  
    It takes a while, and there are lots of fights, but finally, Derek is as fixed as he can be, and all because of Stiles. He talks about his family sometimes, and he thrusts his pack. He relaxes when he is with Stiles, and is far less tensed when he is with the pack. He even smiles to Stiles when he just wakes up and is grumpy because " _damn it Stiles it's early_ ". There are still fights with creatures and pain, but they are a pack now, and are stronger than they ever were.

  
A year and a half after, he says " _I love you_ " to Stiles for the first time. But it isn't surprising, and Stiles only smiles and hugs him tighter when he does. He thinks Derek hasn't noticed that he speaks more with his body than he does with his words.

 

 


End file.
